Koalaty Party
This episode is the second episode of the second season of That1Flippy's episodes, and the twelfth episode overall. Roles Starring *Audi *Flippy Featuring *Hailey *Flaky Appearances *Giggles *Petunia *Cuddles *Toothy *Sniffles *Mime *Splendid Plot The episode starts off with Giggles, Petunia, Cuddles, Toothy, Sniffles, and Mime setting up a birthday party for Hailey (putting up decorations, blowing balloons, wrapping presents, etc.). Over in the kitchen, Audi, who is wearing a blue top hat, and Flippy are fighting over the fact that everything might not be ready when Hailey gets back (Audi now talks). After fighting for a good minute Audi says "Screw this, and screw you, too." to Flippy and calls Flaky on his phone. The scene cuts to Flaky in the driver's seat and Hailey sitting on the passenger seat, while the car is parked. Flaky picks up her phone and Audi says to Flaky "Quick, come up with some kind of excuse to get away from her so I can talk to you in private." Flaky looks at Hailey, says she's gonna go to the bathroom and leaves the car. Hailey gets a little bit suspicious. The scene cuts to Flaky in the bathroom in a building nearby, talking to Audi. Audi starts talking to Flaky about the fact that the party isn't even close to being fully set up and he starts stressing out. He tells Flaky to take her time going to places with Hailey and to come back in two hours. Flaky says that she will take her time and hangs up. Two hours later, the party is fully set up and everyone is hiding with the lights turned off, waiting for Hailey to walk in. Then, Hailey finally comes in and turns on the lights, causing everybody to jump out of their hiding places and yell "Happy birthday!" to Hailey. She is a tad bit surprised for a split second and then realizes how nice everyone was to go to her birthday party and set this up. The scene cuts to everyone at the table eating cake, excluding Audi and Flippy, who are standing at the refrigerator talking. All of a sudden, a loud pop sound is heard, Flippy flips out and Audi notices this quickly, so he runs to get the hell away from Fliqpy. Fliqpy walks over to the living room, where everyone is present now, walks up to Mime, and rips his antlers off, then he walks up to Sniffles, with both antlers in his hands, and stabs them through Sniffles's eyes, causing Sniffles to fall over onto the ground. Audi comes back and throws a knife at Fliqpy, but the knife instead hits Mime in the back, so Audi runs over to him to help him, but instead gets him killed by accidentally stabbing through his heart. He takes the knife, and for a second time, tries to throw it at Fliqpy, but the knife misses again and ends up stabbing Cuddles in the heart this time. Audi gives up and goes back into the kitchen. Fliqpy is about to kill Giggles as she screams loudly and Splendid, who is flying in the sky, hears this, and flies down to the rescue. Audi looks in his pockets and finds a bomb. He lights it, intending to kill Fliqpy, and throws it at him. Splendid flies in through a window, while the bomb explodes. The explosion is huge for a bomb. It kills everyone, including Splendid, leaving Audi as the only survivor in the house (Flaky is somewhere else at the time, so she survived, too). Audi sees what he has done and walks away whistling, and the episode ends. Moral "Party hard, but not too hard!" Deaths *Sniffles's eyes get stabbed by Fliqpy, much like in "Random Acts of Silence". *Audi's knife kills Mime and Cuddles. *Audi's bomb kills Giggles, Petunia, Fliqpy, Hailey, Toothy and Splendid. Injuries *Mime's antlers get ripped off. Goofs #Audi should not be able to use the phone, since he can't hear. Trivia *This is the first episode where Audi talks (his concept was changed due to his low personality). *Audi can read lips now. *The title is a pun ("quality party") *Flippy and Audi are at a party the second time, and the whole place explodes as well, similar to another episode. *This episode is slightly based off of "Party Animal". *Sniffles's death is similar to his in "Random Acts of Silence".'' Category:Episodes by That1Flippy Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 76 Episodes